Ficlet 03: Female Bonding
by CloakedHestia
Summary: A Catherine & Sara pairing. The two female CSIs bond over a beer. A bit more than friendship.  No definite time period, except it's set after the ep. Crash and Burn. If you don't like this pairing please don't read.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: A Catherine/Sara ficlet. Kind of friendship, kind of suggestive. No definite time period, except for a while after Crash and Burn (when Hank dumps Sara). Written because there aren't many stories like these that I've seen. If you don't like this "pairing" you probably shouldn't read this story. Otherwise, enjoy.

**Ficlet 03: Female Bonding**

It's been two shifts since they took a break. Everyone else had gone home or taken a break, but the two women were still reviewing the case. They were partial to this case because the suspected killer was a woman, and she had been targeting strippers. Grissom told them to take a break after the first shift, but they continued to work past the second day.

"We need to stop. We need a break," Sara spoke in a strained voice, not sure if Catherine could even hear her.  
"I guess a coffee break wouldn't hurt." Catherine looked as tired as Sara felt. They carefully put the evidence bags back into the bin.

They walked to the break room, and were a little surprised that no one was there.  
"They all went home? Already?" Sara looked around.  
Catherine headed straight towards the coffee pot, "Can't blame them. We don't have a single new lead."  
Sara just frowned. Catherine walked over and handed her a cup. Sara downed the cup in two gulps.  
"Geeze, you're thirsty," Catherine looked at her with a hint of concern.  
"I'm staying here at least until we finish sorting through the clothes."  
"Sara, I want to catch her as much as you do, but we're working ourselves ragged. I think we should take a cue from the guys. Get some rest and come back with a fresh perspective."  
Sara stiffened and looked at her colleague, "You should be the most upset. Cath, she's killing all these women. She's mangling their bodies and she recently killed someone you knew!" 

Catherine looked away. Sara didn't need to remind her what happened to that poor girl. The girl was about to quit the whole stripping thing, just like Catherine had long ago.  
She walked towards the evidence room, coffee in hand.  
"Let's hurry, if we want to finish before they get back."  
Sara nodded and helped her sort through the wardrobe of the dead woman.

It had been an arduous process, only stopped when Grissom came in and found them still sorting -- deliberating. He demanded they go home. Threatened to take them off the case. The two women grudgingly complied.

"Where are we?"  
"It's a bar. Remember, we came here before? You took me here after that time... with Hank." Sara settled into a booth.  
The two sat in silence, in the dim, smoky bar. It was 5:00 pm and they slept only enough so they would function again. They agreed to meet up somewhere, but Sara insisted the bar, and she practically dragged Catherine there, hoping to talk.  
And perhaps something else.  
"This sucks. I feel like we're doing nothing while another girl could be getting killed," Catherine took a swig of her beer.  
"Took the words out of my mouth," Sara smiled bitterly at the older blonde. Taking a sip of her own drink.  
"So, whatever happened to... you know," Catherine was trying to make conversation, hoping to keep their minds off the case.  
"It's nothing. It was over, he was scum. I've moved on."  
"Good for you," Catherine actually smiled at Sara. "You shouldn't have to take crap from a jerk. You're a beautiful woman, any man who makes you feel otherwise is crap!"  
Sara almost spit out her drink, "What? Beautiful? Me?"  
She ended up having a coughing fit. Catherine scooted over to whack her on the back.

"Yes! Don't tell me no one has ever told you that you were beautiful," Catherine found her reaction very amusing. Sara on the other had, was less than thrilled. She was downright embarrassed.  
"Not... in those words," Sara just looked at Catherine. Maybe it was the alcohol -- although it was her first bottle and it was only half empty.  
"Sara, trust me. If you were in my club, when I was doing my routine, I would've been green with envy. I cannot believe you didn't know!"  
At that point Sara didn't know whether she should've been confused or flattered. She decided she was both.  
"Well... thanks. You look, uhhh... good too," Sara was stuttering. She was not one to stutter!  
"Thanks for bringing me here. I feel rejuvenated, you know," Catherine started to get up, stretching her legs, and running her fingers through her hair.  
"Where are you going?" Sara was now even more confused.  
"Hope you don't mind, I'm going back to my place. I have some wine at home. If you want, you can come. We need to finish our chat."  
With a subtle wink, Catherine walked outside, the afternoon light illuminating her figure in a pale, golden glow.  
All thoughts of the case were forgotten as Sara quickly paid the bill, and followed Catherine.

---

_Don't forget to review even if it's to complain (but if it's about the pairing... well I did warn you. This was but a harmless request by a fan.)_


End file.
